In His Arms
by Shiva2007
Summary: Rated R just to be safeits kinda between r and pg13 so yah... its about a collage girl who finds love with kurama but it is quickly destroied becuz her demonic form cant handle love... Pleeze R
1. The Party

_Hiya, its me again. I just wanna say sorry for not updating recently on other stories. And my DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO SO DON'T SUE ME _THO I WISH I HAD KURAMA__

"Come here Vinessaa," Yumi called. 

Yumi is a 21-year-old collage girl with a set mind to be a vet or an assistant vet. She stood 5'5" and has long dark brown hair; she also has piercing blue eyes but normally covers them up with acid green contacts.

"What Yumi , you know I'm trying to get ready for this party as well." Vinessaa called walking towards Yumi. 

Vinessaa was Yumi's best friend and has been since 5th grade. They did everything together include going to this party. It was a Friday after finals and everyone would be going to this party.

"What dress should I wear?" Yumi questioned, "I like this one-" she holds up a navy blue dress that is sleeveless with an open back that comes about mid-thigh and is very tight.

"But I also like this one," She holds up a midnight black dress with long sleeves and a mesh material in the torso area and legs, with buttons down to her chest. Vinessaa studies the 2 dresses for a while and says,

"I think the blue one will look good on you may I borrow the black one?" 

Yumi hands her the black one 

"Thanks you're an angle" 

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late Yume."

" Ok, Ok."

*-*-*

On the way to the party they meet up with Crimson, a fire demon with red-orange hair and black streaks. He is wearing a long denim vest with no shirt under it so it shows his tattoo; a green snake intertwined with a flame, and denim jeans. 

"Wazzup" says Crimson as he joins the twosome.

"We're just syked about going to this party."

"Yup" says Vinessaa.

":: sigh:: Incoming" murmurs Crimson referring to a tall guy walking towards them with a whip at his waist.

" Oi Cloud" says yumi running up to the tall guy "You going to the party too?"

Clout looks at yumi and then says " of course you little idiot." With that he proceeds to mess up yumi's hair.

"ow ow ow" cries Yumi 

"C'mon lets go in" says Vinessaa noticing they're at the house where the party is.

 They all enter the door to the party.

*-*-*

Three hours later

Yumi sits on the couch quite tired of all the dancing. She sips her drink as she watches her friends at the party.

'Man cloud is a pervert, but I guess that's his demon nature' Yumi thinks as she watches him try to get a girl into a room with him. ' I guess he'd be drunk already too' she sighs. She looks around to find her other friends but they are out of view now for this is a big house.

" May I sit here, or is this seat taken?" 

Yumi turns to see a young man with red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes looking into hers. Yumi moves her legs and says

" Uh yes I-I mean no I mean this seat isn't taken you can sit here." 

But by then the man had already taken a seat next to her and really close too. He just looked to her and smiled. What came next was a shock to Yumi he put his arm around her but she didn't protest. Within a couple minutes she started to doze off. But the young man awoke her gently by saying "This is no place to fall asleep what if something happened to you?" 

Yumi still very sleepy asked "what is your name… is it beautiful to match your eyes?" 

He looked startled for a second then his face softened and whispered in her ear "Kurama"

"Kurama, that IS a pretty name. Mines Yumi spelt with the character for dream."  And with this she snuggled closer to him. Kurama didn't wake her this time when she lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  " It would be for the best if I just let you sleep" and decided to examine her beautiful body and run his fingers through her hair. 'I will protect her whatever the cost' and soon after fell asleep.

_SO HOW'D YOU LIKE? THIS IS MY FIRST YU YU HAKUSHO FIC SO PLEEZE NO FLAMES. I WANT TO SAY AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES RECENTLY I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH FINALS AND PROJECTS. I'LL UPDAT SOON THO. IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY OR WANTS THEIR CHARACTER IN MY STORY JUST E-MAIL ME OR REVIEW._

_THANX,_

_Shiva2007 =)_


	2. In the Park

_I'M BAAACK… ::GIGGLE:: HERE TO UPDATE ANOTHER STORY. WOO HOO!!_

_DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS, SADLY I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO  ::CRIES::_

"Yumi" a voice called, "Yumi."  

Yumi awoke to six eyes staring down at her. She recognized them at once, 

"Vinessaa, Crimson, Cloud Konnichi wa!"  

"Yumi, the party's over. C'mon let's go." Says Crimson who looked quite drunk. Cloud too but he looked deferent that Crimson because he had a look on his face of success and he was A MESS. (I don't wanna think about what he succeeded in @_@)  Yumi got up and looked at the couch 'where is he' she thought and got up to go with her friends. 'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' (Little did she know her fate was sealed with their first meet Mwahahahahah)  Cloud was first to the door then Vinessaa then Crimson and finally Yumi who was still a little woozy and tired. 

They were half way to Yumi's dorm when cloud waved g'bye and left for his house.

" See Yah Cloud!!" yelled Yumi.

"Yah" said Crimson and Vinessaa.

Crimson looked at Yumi then back at Vinessaa and kissed her passionately. Just then Yumi heard something like a whisper but when she looked behind her she only saw a chip bag and a soda pop can.

"Huh" she muttered and kept walking. Vinessaa then turned to Yumi and said "Hey lets go to the park for a while with Crimson."

"Fine by me." Yumi said with her mind on other things

"Ok." Crimson said

*~*~*~

Vinessaa and Crimson went over to the park benches in the middle where there were many trees but they also could see the moon. And they proceeded to talk, laugh, and otherwise make a racket. Yumi went to the benches by the fountain and started to think. She was thinking about past and present then thoughts of Kurama started to pop into her head. 'Why do I keep thinking of him?' and she tried to think about something else. 'What is his name, Kurama?  Yah that's it.' And she fell into deep thought and didn't see Vinessaa make out with Crimson or that another person had appeared beside her. 

"I wonder if I'll see him again?" she thought aloud. Kurama fought hard to keep a straight face.

"May I sit here, Or is this seat taken?" Yumi looked up to see Kurama's beautiful eyes looking at her.

"Oh Kurama I thought I'd never see you again I -I thought-"

Kurama silenced her by putting one finger in her lips. With his other hand he took her arm and lifted her up off the benches and started whispering soft words in her ear. Yumi leaned into him. His mouth mover from her ear and down her neck but he pulled away.

Yumi had never felt this way and she leaned into him some more. Kurama then gently brought her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. This was nothing like Yumi had ever it would be like and there was a fire inside her that always wanted more. 

Kurama decided to go the mile; he started to tease Yumi with his tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth. Entrance granted. Their tongues intertwined, caressing one another, needing each other.  When they finally broke their kiss Yumi gasped for air and all she wanted was more though Kurama sat down and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I got out of control forgive me. All I wanted is to speak with you again." His head still turned.

"No I didn't mind." She sighed and sat, " please don't stop" then all was silent except for the moaning coming from the other side of the park. Yumi looked over towards Vinessaa and Crimson and saw their clothes strewn everywhere and them WAY passed making out. Crimson was on top of Vinessaa and he was-. Yumi couldn't watch she turned back to Kurama who was still turned away from her. She then reached up and starts stroking his face. Then she pulls him into another kiss. He was hesitant but than realized that this was good for her, at least now and pushed her down onto her back and runs his fingers through her hair. As he is doing this, her hands find there way up his shirt. This goes on for a while than Yumi gasps for breath. Kurama places his hand in the small of her back and starts caressing. Yumi plunges into another kiss while unbuttoning Kurama's shirt. 'My hands on his warm back feel so right, like they were meant to be.' 

"Oh, Oh Kurama" She moans as kurama starts massaging her stomach and torso.

"Yumi" he whispered tonguing her ear slightly. "Not yet" And with that he got off her and put on his shirt.

_Shiva: Mwahahaha I'm sooo evil. Sometimes these things just POP into my head. POP like that and then I just work off them. But they couldn't DO THAT in the 2nd chappie_

_::shudders:: But don't fret … MWAHAHAHAHA_

_Kurama ::thinks naughty:: aww why not_

_Shiva ::slaps kurama:: cuz I'm the writer ::whimpers:: Man why cant I have you =( _

_Kurama: well ::thinks dirtier:: _

_Youko: You kan have me anytime_

_Shiva: yay! :: gets deagged to youko's room:: Well I guess I'll see ya'll lat'r_

_Kurama: aw man!_

_PS.     R&R   NO Flames_


End file.
